Tout est une affaire de volonté !
by AliceGarden
Summary: Ichigo est retenue au hueco Mundo, en échange Aizen n'attaque plus les humain. Mais ce dernier à bien l'intention de profiter de la présence du plus jeune à Las Noche ! AIzen GrimmjowXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, bonjour à tous !  
>Cette fic un un petit plaisir que j'ai écris<p>

Attention lemon, vous êtes prévenus !

Tout les perso ne sont pas à moi, et c'est bien dommage qui n'a jamais voulu d'un Ichigo ou d'un Grimmjow pour soit ^^

Je remercie ma Béta préfére Minipouce712. Je t'adore ^^

* * *

><p>Sur ce Bonne lecture, en espérent que cela vous plaise ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Aizen convoqua le jeune shinigami remplaçant. Lorsque ce dernier frappa à la porte, le chef des Espada le convia à entrer. Ichigo avança prudemment vers le traître et posa un genou à terre.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Aizen !

Ichigo n'avait pas utilisé la marque de politesse montrant ainsi son refus d'être ainsi contraint à rester ici pour empêcher la guerre et protéger les personnes qu'il aimait.

Aizen contempla son prisonnier, les nouveaux vêtements qu'il portait lui allaient à merveille, l'uniforme blanc des Arrankar laissait apparaître son torse musclé. La blancheur du tissu contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau halée et ses cheveux toujours en bataille.

- Relève-toi Ichigo ! Dit le brun d'une voix autoritaire.

Le shinigami s'exécuta sans attendre. Il regarda son gardien droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi. Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Aizen.

- Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons vous m'avez appelé ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Cela fait maintenant un mois que tu es ici, au Munco Huelo. Pourtant, tu sembles ne faire que chercher un moyen de t'enfuir. Aurais-tu oublié notre petit accord, Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas que son "_maître_" l'appelle par son prénom, cela semblait bien trop familier à son goût.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je reste ici et en échange vous n'attaquez ni ne blessez les humains.

- Alors pourquoi essais-tu d'échapper à la surveillance de tes gardiens ?

- Arrêtes de faire comme si tu ne savais pas, je cherche Zangetsu. Vous me l'avez pris et scellé dès mon arrivée ici !

Ichigo avait élevé la voix sur sa dernière réplique, il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son ennemi. Sous la colère, le shinigami laissa échapper son reiatsu. Aizen eut l'air un peu surpris mais satisfait du comportement de son prisonnier. Avec un sourire sadique, il libéra son énergie à son tour. La force écrasa le rouquin qui, surprit, laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.

Le sourire du chef des Arrankar s'élargit au son qu'émit le jeune homme. Il finit par atténuer son reiatsu pour permettre à Ichigo de se relever, il haletait douloureusement.

- Viens ici ! Ordonna Aizen en tendant la main vers sa victime.

Le jeune shinigami ne désobéit pas à l'ordre donné par son "_maître_", toujours un peu surpris par ce qui venait de se produire. Il utilisa le Shinpo et apparut à côté du brun. Aizen lui saisit le bras et, d'un geste vif, Ichigo se retrouva sur les genoux du traître. Il laissa échapper un petit cri. Le sourire du chef des Espada s'étira en entendant le petit bruit qu'émit le rouquin.

Ichigo, ainsi positionné sur les genoux du plus âgé se mit à rougir violemment. Aizen lui attrapa le menton, approcha son visage, le regardant dans les yeux, il finit par l'embrasser. Le rouquin se débattit mais le brun le tenait fortement. Puis ce dernier approfondit le baiser, il força le passage de sa langue habile et caressa sa jumelle.

Il finit par mettre fin au baiser, il se recula et admira la scène qui s'offrait devant lui. Les yeux à moitié clos, Ichigo gémissait, haletait et avait le visage rouge. Un léger filet de salive s'échappa d'une commissure de ses lèvres. Le regard dans le vide, Ichigo avait les mains sur les épaules de son "_maître_". Après avoir apprécié la vue du shinigami, Aizen se rapprocha à nouveau, mais se dirigea vers le lobe de l'oreille du rouquin. Le brun mordilla ce bout de tendre chair. Le jeune homme gémit plus fort.

- Ai... Aizen ! Réussit à prononcer avec difficulté Ichigo.

Le chef des Espada fit glisser le haut de l'uniforme du shinigami remplaçant. , dévoilant deux bouts de chairs roses. Il les pinça, faisant gémir le rouquin. Une de ses mains descendit vers la bosse qui s'était formé entre les cuisses de son prisonnier, arrachant un cri de plaisir au plus jeune. La tête en arrière, Ichigo voyait des étoiles. Une sensation de chaleur grandissait dans son ventre. Aizen alla mordiller la gorge du shinigami, lui laissant quelques suçons par la même occasion.

Excitant la verge du rouquin qui était encore entravée par le tissu, Aizen reprit la bouche du plus jeune, recommençant à l'embrasser et menant la danse qu'exécutaient leurs langues.

Aizen sourit de plus belle d'un air malsain. Alors qu'Ichigo était proche de la jouissance, son maitre cassa le baiser et arrêta ses caresses. Il arracha violement le reste des vêtements de son prisonnier.

Le fait de se retrouver entièrement nu sur les genoux de cet homme avec son sexe plein de désir mit Ichigo dans l'embarras, il devient rouge écrevisse. Il voulait fuir, s'en aller, cacher sa honte mais d'un autre coté, il désirait ardemment que les caresses du brun reprennent.

Il se gifla mentalement à cette dernière pensée. Aizen était son ennemi pas son amant, surtout pas son amant. Le rouquin se leva et tourna le dos au maitre des lieux.

Aizen attrapa le shinigami remplaçant par la taille et fit se rasseoir de nouveau sur ses genoux, son dos collé au torse du brun. Ichigo émit un petit cri quand la main du chef des Espada retrouva le chemin vers sa verge dur et commença de lents va-et-vient sur le membre du plus jeune. Aizen apposa des baisers papillons sur l'épaule et dans le cou de son prisonnier, lui arrachant de doux gémissements qui ne déplurent pas au brun. Il amena le rouquin à la jouissance qui se libéra dans la main de son tortionnaire en criant plus fort quand soudainement on ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle. Ichigo rouge de gène vit entrer Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Voila, c'est rageant la fin !<p>

La suite ne devrait pas tarder normalement ! Alors à la prochaine !

Mais n'oublier pas le review, please. Ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 !

**Petit rappel** : les personnages de bleach ne sont pas à moi ( et c'est pas juste ToT Je veux un petit Grimmjow ! )

Merci pour les Review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ^^

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma **Béta adoré Minipouce712** 3

* * *

><p>Grimmjow leva les yeux vers son maître et croisa le regard d'Ichigo. Ce dernier était complètement nu, haletant et il gémissait le nom du chef des Arrancar. Le bleuté remarqua alors le bras autour de la taille du shinigami et finit par voir son maître avec un sourire narquois, le visage au creux du cou du rouquin.<p>

-Que veux-tu Grimmjow ? Demanda Aizen imperturbable bien qu'ayant le jeune shinigami dans ses bras.

Le sexta ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Il était on ne peut plus troublé par la vue du corps nu du rouquin et le regard plein de luxure qui commençait vraiment à avoir raison de lui. L'espada sentit une chaleur nouvelle se concentrer dans son bas-ventre. Il pouvait parfaitement voir tous les détails du shinigami comme le léger filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son regard descendit lentement, admirant ce qu'il y voyait : des traces de suçons. Son regard continua, survolant le torse musclé du rouquin, et finit sa course sur la verge du plus jeune. Il distingua des traces blanches sur ses cuisses.

-Je te le redemande, que veux-tu Grimmjow ?

Sur la question, le bleuté finit par détacher son regard du délicieux corps dénudé. Il vit alors son maître se lécher avidement les doigts. Il comprit facilement ce que le brun venait de faire.

Un sentiment de colère se développa dans sa poitrine. Il ne sut d'où venait ce sentiment de contrariété. Il lança tout de même un regard noir en direction du chef des Espada. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Aizen, de son côté, remarqua la soudaine tension qui s'était emparée du bleuté. Son habituel sourire s'élargit en voyant le visage déconfît de l'Arrancar. Il passa rapidement une main sur l'un des bras d'Ichigo, lui donnant un agréable frisson qui remonta son échine, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Grimmjow se tendit de nouveau au doux son qu'il entendit. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur le corps finement musclé du shinigami remplaçant. Le brun s'amusait des réactions du bleuté. Il voulait tester la patience de ce dernier. Il apposa sa grande main sur le membre du rouquin. Il recommença ses lents va-et-vient afin d'exciter Ichigo qui se mit à gémir sans retenue devant le sexta qui avait vraisemblablement du mal à cacher son désir naissant.

Aizen stoppa ses mouvements sur la verge maintenant dure d'Ichigo, arrachant un petit cri plaintif de la part du plus jeune. Le brun souleva son prisonnier tel une princesse, et d'un saut rapide arriva non-loin de Grimmjow. Ce dernier pouvait maintenant sentir la douce odeur de fraise qui émanait des cheveux du rouquin.

Le plus vieux sourit de plus belle, et dit d'une voix narquoise :

-Tu as l'air tendu, Grimmjow ! Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre...

Aizen tourna le dos au bleuté et partit en direction d'une porte dissimulée qui donnait sur ses propres appartements en portant toujours le jeune shinigami dans ses bras. Il tourna son visage vers le sexta, et lui demanda :

-A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles te dépenser un peu avant ?

Grimmjow tressaillit devant la demande de son maître. Lui demandait-il vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? La possibilité de pouvoir jouer avec le rouquin lui plaisait grandement, mais toujours ce sentiment de jalousie le contrariait fortement. Il voulait le posséder pour lui seul. Il contait refuser la proposition quand il croisa le regard plein de luxure du shinigami remplaçant qui l'envoutait. Il bredouilla un « Oui » et suivit le chef des Arrancar qui s'était remis en route, ne lâchant pas le regard du plus jeune.

Ils arrivèrent dans une magnifique chambre spacieuse et parfaitement décorée. Aizen avança jusqu'à un lit à baldaquin et y déposa son colis. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un meuble et en sortit un verre en cristal et une bouteille d'alcool puis il alla s'asseoir dans un somptueux fauteuil de velours. Il se servit un verre de whisky.

Le sexta, stupéfait par le comportement du plus vieux, resta sans bouger, comme attendant un signal qu'Aizen ne tarda pas à lui donner.

-Je t'en prie Grimmjow, fais comme il te plait, tu es mon invité...

Sans plus attendre, le bleuté lâcha du regard le brun et se dirigea automatiquement vers le lit, là où Ichigo n'avait absolument pas bougé, attendant le retour des caresses qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles.

Grimmjow se délecta de la vue du plus jeune qui les joues rougies, haletait bruyamment. Il monta sur le lit et se lécha les lèvres avant d'attaquer férocement la bouche du rouquin. Une de ses mains parcouru le torse finement musclé du prisonnier, elle s'arrêta sur un de ses mamelons, les titillant et arrachant ainsi des cris de plaisir à étouffer sa victime. Il débuta un ballet composé de leurs langues et il mena la danse à son paroxysme. Puis il cassa le baiser quand le plus jeune eu besoin de respirer. Ichigo avait du mal à suivre la cadence du bleuté, celui-ci était plus qu'impatient, le désir avait littéralement pris possession de ses gestes. Le sexta lécha le lobe de l'oreille du rouquin, et descendit le long de sa gorge en suçotant sa délicieuse peau halée. Il fit exprès de marquer les mêmes endroits que son maître, faisait ainsi disparaitre les suçons que le brun avait laissé. Il embrassa et passa sa langue chaude sur la clavicule du shinigami, Ichigo profitait et gémissait face au plaisir que lui donnait le bleuté. La seconde main de ce dernier se posa sur le membre durci du rouquin et intima des va-et-vient brutaux, qui firent crier le propriétaire de la verge.

-Grimm... Grimmjow, arrêtes ! Grimm... Tu me fais mal !

Le nommé ci-dessus stoppa ses mouvements et remonta la main pour la poser sur la bouche du plus jeune l'empêchant ainsi de se plaindre. Il afficha un sourire carnassier, et sortit à son tour sa verge qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il la montra fièrement à son prisonnier, Ichigo paniqua en comprenant la situation et ce qui allait lui arriver. Grimmjow attrapa sa victime par le menton et lui mit son beau visage face à son membre. Son pousse caressa ses lèvres douces, forçant le passage de son doigt.

-Suces ! Dit crument l'Arrancar.

Ichigo mordit le doigt qui avait osé pénétrer dans sa bouche. Le bleuté s'amusa de la tentative de révolte du plus jeune. Son sourire s'agrandit et avec deux doigts il lui ouvrit grand la bouche et y entra sa verge gonflée. Il entama de rapides allers-retours entre les lèvres du shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo avait mal à la mâchoire, les mouvements de Grimmjow étaient bien trop violents, il lui arrachait des cris mais étouffés par le sexe du bleuté. Des larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux ambrés.

* * *

><p>Et oui, j'ai encore coupé au bon moment !<p>

Il faudra donc attendre la suite pour avoir le lemon... ou peut-être pas ?

Bye bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais il s'avère que décrire une scène de sexe soit bien plus dur qu'on le croit et j'ai donc un peu galéré pour réussir ce chapitre.

Je remercies encore ma béta favorite Minipouce712 qui a réalisé la correction pour moi, je t'adore 3

En espérant que cela vous plaise ^^

Je remercies tout particulièrement Hesymi, Clair Obsucure et Darkmoonlady pour leur review. Et oui je suis une petite sadique donc j'aime bien couper au meilleur moment mais pour éviter de me faire maudire aujourd'hui je vous offre un vraie lemon du début à la fin sans interruption ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>De son côté, Aizen apprécia le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il savoura son breuvage alcoolisé avant de se diriger à son tour vers le lit, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Grimmjow avait placé ses deux mains dans la chevelure du rouquin, lui tenant fermement la tête. Le bleuté continuait ses va-et-vient violents dans la bouche du plus jeune. Les larmes qui coulaient des yeux d'Ichigo n'arrêtaient pas d'exciter encore plus le Sexta qui se léchait avidement les babines tel un fauve devant sa proie. Il finit par enfoncer son membre au plus profond de la cavité buccale du shinigami remplaçant et se libéra dans un râle rauque en envoyant sa tête en arrière, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

En sentant le liquide chaud dans sa bouche, Ichigo réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du bleuté. Il recracha la semence de l'autre sur les draps de soie rouge du lit bien qu'il en ait avalé un peu. Toussotant légèrement, il envoya un regard noir à Grimmjow.

Aizen profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part du plus jeune pour arriver par derrière et enlacer son prisonnier, une main sur son membre dur et l'autre caressant son torse et jouant avec les petits bouts de chair rose qui pointaient. Le chef des Espada réussit à arracher de longs gémissements de plaisir au rouquin. Il offrit à la verge d'Ichigo de magnifiques frictions qui le mettait dans tous ses états, ne retenant pas ses cris.

-Pas plus ! ... s'il... s'il te plaît !

Aizen sourit devant la plainte de son prisonnier. La main qui jouait avec les tétons d'Ichigo remonta pour attraper le menton du rouquin, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui, le traître l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs langues se défièrent dans un ballet sensuel que le brun contrôlait parfaitement. Aizen fit glisser sa langue le long de la gorge du shinigami.

Il allongea le rouquin sur le dos et son visage continua sa descente, laissant derrière son muscle rose un filet de salive sur la peau halée du plus jeune et réchauffant ainsi les endroits qu'il avait caressé. Quand il arriva sur le membre durcit d'Ichigo, le chef des Arrancar lécha le gland, lui arrachant un ultime cri de surprise mélangé au plaisir de sentir la langue du brun sur sa verge pleine.

-AAAHH ! Aizen...

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers le plus jeune sans jamais s'arrêter de lécher la verge du shinigami. La vision du rouquin qu'il pouvait apercevoir le satisfit. Il prit alors en bouche le membre de son prisonnier lui arracha un cri de surprise.

La chaleur de la bouche du brun sur sa verge était si intense qu'Ichigo était perdu dans les limbes du désir, il gémissait sans retenue et criait à s'en casser la voix.

Aizen finit par stopper ses va-et-vient sous un cri plaintif du plus jeune. Le maître de Las Noche présenta trois doigts au rouquin qui instinctivement les prit en bouche pour les lécher, les sucer et quand le brun le sentit suffisamment humide il les retira avec un sourire plaisant sur le visage.

Grimmjow ne supportait plus d'être ignoré par le shinigami pendant que celui-ci se faisait dresser par le traître. Il se pencha vers la bouche entrouverte du rouquin et y glissa sa langue, il captura sa jumelle et débuta une danse improvisée qu'il guida du début à la fin.

Aizen profita de l'inattention de son prisonnier pour amener ses doigts vers l'entrée encore vierge de rouquin. Il caressa d'abord le pourtour puis se décida enfin à insérer un premier doigt puis entra un second qui arracha un cri de douleur étouffé au shinigami. Le chef des Espada commença des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre les parois bien trop serrées du plus jeune.

Quand enfin Grimmjow cessa son baiser passionné avec le rouquin, il put admirer le visage rougit de sa victime, ses yeux plein de luxure, cette bouche aux lèvres si tentantes qui étaient un véritable appel au viol, ainsi que les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de temps en temps. Le bleuté se lécha une fois de plus les babines devant la vue magnifique qu'il avait. Il attrapa son propre membre et le présenta au rouquin qui sans qu'on lui demande commença à lécher le sexe du Sexta. Il donna de légers coups de langue sur le gland puis descendit un peu plus, laissant derrière sa langue un chemin de salive. Ichigo suçota les bourses du bleuté qui gémit au contact des lèvres sur sa peau.

De son coté, Aizen continuait sa tâche avec un sourire aux lèvres, le rouquin tremblait, son membre était à la limite de l'éjaculation mais le fait qu'il n'ait aucune aide, que rien ne touche sa verge, l'empêchait de se libérer. Aizen rentra alors un troisième doigt qui arracha un ultime cri d'inconfort au shinigami remplaçant.

-Non ! Pas plus ! Gémissait le plus jeune.

Aizen, fier des supplications qu'il avait entendu accorda son souhait au rouquin et retira ses doigts. Mais à la place, il retourna violemment son prisonnier, le mit à quatre pattes toujours le membre de Grimmjow dans la bouche. Le brun saisit les hanches du plus jeune, plaça sa verge devant l'entrée encore vierge et le pénétra d'un seul coup.

Sous la surprise de l'intrusion de la verge en lui, Ichigo cria de plus belle, un cri qui ne pouvait qu'exciter davantage l'Arrankar qui se satisfaisait du son produit par sa victime. Il remit la verge dans la bouche du rouquin qui l'avait lâché pour crier. Il agrippa ferment les cheveux oranges d'Ichigo et entama de rapides va-et-vient qui étaient de la même cadence que ceux de brun.

Ainsi prit en sandwich, Ichigo était au comble du plaisir, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti de toute sa vie, même les moments privilégiés avec sa famille ou ses amis ne lui avaient jamais fait ressentir un tel bonheur.

Aizen attrapa le membre du jeune homme en lui intimant des mouvements rythmés sur la même vitesse que lui. Sous les aller-et-venue de plus en plus puissants du brun, Ichigo s'effondra, le plaisir trop intense pour lui l'immobilisant. Ses forces le quittèrent et ses bras ne le supportèrent plus, il tomba mollement sur le lit en se libérant dans un cri plus puissant que tout les précédents. Le chef des Espada étira un sourire satisfait du comportement de son prisonnier.

-Eh bien, Kurosaki, il semblerait que tu n'en puisses plus ! Déclara Aizen en se léchant les doigts légèrement recouverts de la semence encore chaude du plus jeune.

Le maître des lieux déplaça sa main libre, il saisit la cheville du rouquin et le fit pivoter. Le dos aux draps, Ichigo plongea son regard dans les yeux manipulateurs d'Aizen. Il tendit les bras vers l'homme avec un visage suppliant, le brun satisfit la demande et souleva le corps du rouquin collant leurs torses. Le plus jeune passa ses bras derrière le coup du brun, il se rapprocha lentement et entama un baiser chaste avec son tortionnaire. Le chef des Arrancar, surprit par l'action soudaine, fut ravi de l'initiative du plus jeune. Il approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus intense et plus fougueux arrachant quelques gémissements parfaitement audibles au shinigami remplaçant.

Grimmjow vit la débauche de l'humain et se lécha les babines, il aimait se battre avec le rouquin, sa force et son endurance étaient idéales pour faire de lui son rival. Mais le voir ainsi, faible face à ça, à l'acte, naïf comme un enfant, soumit, avait eu la capacité de réveiller son instinct sadique. Voir le jeune homme s'empaler sur le membre de son maître réveilla sa libido. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il se plaça derrière le rouquin, il lui lécha la nuque et il le sentit tressaillir. Il attrapa fermement les fesses du prisonnier, les massant en arborant un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par les écarter un peu puis, se positionnant devant l'entrée déjà occupée par le sexe vigoureux d'Aizen, il força le passage, le pénétrant avec violence.

Ichigo cria sous la douleur insupportable de son antre déchirée par la présence deux intrus, les membres durs de Grimmjow et d'Aizen étaient bien trop gros pour lui, son corps pas habitué par ça le faisait souffrir.

Agacé par la nouvelle présence du bleuté dans le corps de son prisonnier, le brun lança un regard noir à l'Arrancar qui ne lui répondit que d'un sourire supplémentaire. Il prit la décision de bouger mais l'autre avait aussi décidé de faire son chemin dans l'entrée chaude du rouquin.

Ichigo se mit à pleurer, laissant couler ses larmes sur son beau visage, ne cachant pas ses sanglots aux deux autres.

-Stop, s'il vous plaît ? Je n'en peux plus... J'ai mal, trop mal ! ... Arrêtez s'il... AAAAHH !

Ichigo fut interrompu dans sa phrase, une décharge électrique lui remonta l'échine, lui arrachant des gémissements remplis de luxure.

En effet, les deux hommes avaient enfin trouvé le point si sensible du rouquin. Le cri du rouquin les fit sourire. Ils recommencèrent et frappèrent la prostate du plus jeune encore et encore.

Grimmjow embrassa le rouquin, dévorant cette bouche si tentante, grignotant parfois le cou et mordillant aussi le lobe de l'oreille du shinigami qui ne pouvait se retenir de gémir sous les attaques du bleuté. Pendant ce temps, Aizen, lui, profitait de la vue du rouquin si aguichante et excitante, il posa sa main droite sur le membre de l'humain et entama de lents mouvements dessus.

-Je... Je... Je vais... venir, je n'en peux plus..., essaya d'articuler Ichigo.

-Oh non ! Pas tout de suite. Répondit Aizen, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Sur ces mots il arrêta ses mouvements sur la verge du jeune homme et serra la base du sexe du rouquin, l'empêchant ainsi de se libérer. Ichigo émit un petit cri plaintif mais qui fut vie oublié sous les nouveaux bruits lascifs qu'il laissa échapper sous les assauts des deux hommes. Ils avaient redoublé leurs ardeurs. Bougeant ensembles en essayant d'aller le plus profond possible.

Puis finalement, Grimmjow lâcha un cri rauque, laissant tomber la tête en arrière, son corps se raidissant. Le bleuté se libéra dans les entrailles du rouquin. Il sorti sa verge du derrière ferme du shinigami remplaçant et se laissa retomber sur le lit, légèrement fatigué par le sport qu'il venait de faire dans les appartements privés du chef des Espada.

Aizen attendit que le bleuté se soit retiré du corps du rouquin pour enfin reprendre ses mouvements rapides. Arrachant des cris de plaisir au shinigami remplaçant. Sous les supplices du plus jeune, le brun consentit à libérer la verge du rouquin qui jouit à l'instant même où l'entrave fut enlevée, éclaboussant son torse du liquide blanc. L'ancien capitaine caressa la peau des ses doigts fin, récoltant un peu de semence sur leur passage. Il les lécha ensuite un par un, savourant ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Ichigo avait des soubresauts dus à l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir et dont il gardait encore les agréables sensations. Mais la présence du membre du brun encore coincé dans son antre, lui faisait légèrement peur. Il savait que le maître de Las Noch n'avait pas encore jouit. Il serra les dents en attendant que l'autre finisse mais soudainement, il sentit le sexe du brun quitter sa chair, sans que ce dernier ne se soit libéré.

Aizen présenta alors sa verge à la bouche du rouquin, un sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant. Ichigo obtempéra, il posa ses lèvres sur le gland du membre, embrassant délicatement la peau de ce muscle. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du sexe du brun récoltant ainsi des restes de sperme, sûrement celui de Grimmjow. Après avoir fait quelques aller-retour avec sa langue sur le muscle dressé il le prit en bouche, au début il ne prit que le gland entre ses lèvres. Mais la cavité buccale était si chaude et si tentante à violer, que Aizen agrippa fermement les doux cheveux orangés devant lui, et en les maintenant il enfonça son membre entièrement d'un seul coup, ce qui surprit Ichigo, qui risqua de s'étouffer sous l'imposante colonne de chair qui obstruait sa bouche.

Aizen contrôla les aller-et venue de son sexe dans la cavité buccale du rouquin allant toujours plus rapidement et sans retenir sa force. Le shinigami crut même qu'il allait perdre sa mâchoire face à la violence dont faisait preuve le brun avec lui.

La prise dans ses cheveux se resserra et le chef des Arrancar enfonça son membre le plus loin possible et y resta un peu, le temps de vider enfin sa semence dans la bouche de son prisonnier. Aizen éjacula tellement que le pauvre Ichigo fut forcer d'avaler le liquide chaud pour ne pas s'étouffer. Le goût lui retourna un peu l'estomac, si amer...

Une fois ses bourses vides, Aizen consentit à sortir son membre de la bouche du plus jeune, étant sûr que ce dernier avait bien tout avalé. Seul un léger filet de liquide blanc coula d'une de ses commissures. Le brun lui saisit le menton et releva le visage du rouquin face à lui, le forçant à le regarder. Ichigo ne chercha pas à s'opposer au maître des lieux, bien trop fatigué par le nombre d'orgasmes qu'il avait eu en si peu de temps. Aizen approcha son visage des lèvres du shinigami et lécha la petite trace blanche puis embrassa, non plutôt dévora les lèvres du rouquin. Puis le lâcha, le shinigami retomba mollement sur le grand lit et sombra alors dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant; A la prochaine...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse pour le retard sur ce chapitre, il faut dire qu'avec le bac qui approche, je serais de moins en moins là pour écrire ma fic ^^'

Je tiens toujours à remercier ma béta Minipouce712, et toutes les personnes qui mettent ma fic en alerte et ceux qui poste une reviews : Je vous AIME !

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, sauf les deux Arrankar que vous rencontrez ici; Tout est à Tite Kubo !

Bonne fic : ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, en sursautant dans les draps. Il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il reconnut sans mal les appartements qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée ici. Sur la table du salon, était posé un plateau avec divers fruits ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. Il se glissa hors de son lit, ne portant qu'un boxer, il se dirigea vers la nourriture puis prit une des fraises présente et la porta à ses lèvres avant de mordre dedans appréciant la saveur sucrée du fruit rouge.<p>

Les articulations douloureuses, il décida d'aller se détendre sous la douche. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir grâce au liquide chaud qui coula sur sa peau. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la cabine, lui rappela les événements de son rêve, le touché d'Aizen et de Grimmjow. Ichigo prit une légère teinte rouge carmin.

Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Il caressa son torse, puis sa main droite descendit plus bas, rencontrant son membre réveillé par sa pensée malsaine. Un autre gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il actionna de rapides mouvements sur sa verge dure. Il finit par la prendre à deux mains, une sur ses bourses qu'il malaxa, et l'autre continuant ses aller-et-venus. La pièce se remplit de sons plus obscènes les uns que les autres. Ichigo ne pouvait plus arrêter ses gémissements lascifs.

-Pas assez...

Ichigo emmena sa main gauche vers ses fesses, il titilla son entrée avec deux doigts, il fut surpris par le manque de résistance, ses doigts glissèrent sans aucune difficulté dans son antre. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas, il en rentra un autre, tout en continuant ses frictions sur sa verge. Son pouce effleura la fente de son pénis. Ichigo fut surprit par l'intense décharge de plaisir qui remonta son échine. Il se libéra en poussant un puissant cri.

0o0o0o0o0

Après quelques minutes à haleter, Ichigo sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches. Il remarqua les habits qu'on avait déposés près de son lit sur une petite commode. Il mit les vêtements, les mêmes que d'habitude, il soupira

-Tout est vraiment blanc, c'est si morne...

Le rouquin sortit de sa chambre et marcha dans le labyrinthe de couloir au mur toujours blanc. Le shinigami remplaçant déambula sans vraie direction, marchant, tournant à droite puis plus loin à gauche, sans but précis, cherchant seulement à passer le temps. Il faut dire que le jeune homme s'ennuyait, personne ne lui parlait. Les quelques Arrancar qu'il pouvait croiser le fuyait comme la peste. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment leurs comportements. C'était lui qui était prisonnier ici, et il n'était pas un de leur supérieur. Ichigo s'arrêta, il prit son menton d'une main.

-C'est tout de même étrange... Je suis censé être prisonnier, mais je suis libre d'aller où je veux dans Las Noches...

Le rouquin releva brusquement la tête, il venait de sentir de nombreux reiatsu provenir d'une pièce. Il poussa la grande porte en bois et tomba sur une grande salle de dojo, des Arrancar s'entraînaient sur de grands tatamis avec leur Zanpacto. Le shinigami remplaçant sourit, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné dans une salle de dojo. Un vague souvenir de son entraînement avec Tatsuki, son amie d'enfance lui revint en mémoire, lui donnant un léger sentiment de nostalgie. Il devait se l'admettre, Karakura lui manquait, ses sœurs et son idiot de père lui manquait...

Il releva enfin la tête quand il remarqua que plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. En effet tout les Arrancar le regardaient avec dégoût et mépris comme si la seule présence du rouquin les répugnaient, savoir qu'un shinigami, qu'un de leur adversaire était libre de se promener sans problème dans leur base. Mais le pire était sûrement que ce dernier avait la protection de leur maître. Ils lui lancèrent un regard haineux. Ichigo les ignora royalement. Il alla prendre un sabre en bois posé sur le mur en face, dépassant tout les anciens Hollow. Sans leur lancer un seul regard, il commença son entraînement, levant de haut en bas le bout de bois d'un geste rapide.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à s'exercer, le shinigami remplaçant finit par s'asseoir et reprendre lentement sa respiration. Tous les autres occupants de la pièce ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux, attendant qu'il finisse par partir de lui même. Ichigo releva la tête et croisa par hasard le regard d'un grand Arrancar aux cheveux blancs, lui arrivant aux hanches, ses yeux rouges lui lançant un regard méprisant. Le rouquin comprit finalement que sa présence insupportait les anciens Hollows. Soupirant il se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand un bras lui bloqua le chemin. Le même homme qui lui avait fait comprendre son envie de le voir partir l'en empêchait maintenant.

-Alors comme ça, le petit prisonnier vient s'entraîner sans son sabre, finit par dire l'homme à la chevelure blanche, avec une voix emplie de mépris à l'encontre du shinigami remplaçant.

Ichigo préféra ignorer la personne devant lui et la contourna facilement. Mais ce dernier n'apprécia guère le comportement de celui qui était détenu ici et qui donc ne devait avoir aucun droit mais qui était quand même protégé par les ordres de leur chef.

-Ne fais pas ça, Aka ! Cria une petite voix.

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le dénommé Aka lui envoyait un coup de poing dans le ventre, si violent que le shinigami remplaçant vola jusqu'au mur, qu'il détruisit avec fracas. Tout les autres Hollows présents se mirent à rigoler de l'impuissance du prisonnier. Seul un Arrankar pas très grand, blond aux yeux bleus disparut par la grande porte, allant prévenir quelqu'un des Espadas que le jeune homme était en mauvaise posture.

-Alors shinigami, on a du mal ! Ironisa Aka.

Ichigo se releva, il toussota et cracha un peu de sang. Il releva la tête en direction de l'homme qui venait de le frapper. D'un mouvement de shunpo, le rouquin arriva devant son adversaire et lui envoya un direct du droit que l'autre ne put esquiver. Ce qui l'envoya lui aussi dans le mur. Rageant de s'être prit un coup par cet avorton sans Zanpacto, l'Arrankar concentra son énergie dans sa main droite, préparant un Cero.

Au moment de l'envoyer sur le rouquin, la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme bruit. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir une chevelure bleue apparaître. Grimmjow Jaggerjack entra en trombe et se dirigea directement vers le shinigami remplaçant. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le hissa sur son épaule, et sortit de la salle d'entraînement sans un seul regard pour les autres Arrankars encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Pose-moi tout de suite Grimmjow ! Cria Ichigo en se débattant.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas Fraisy, je ne vais pas tarder à te libérer ! Déclara le bleuté avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le Sexta donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte de ses appartements ce qui l'ouvrit violemment. Il lança son colis sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ichigo laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Le rouquin eut juste le temps de se retourner pour faire face au bleuté, que ce dernier se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Alors que le shinigami remplaçant allait protester, la bouche du bleuté vient se poser et dévorer ses lèvres qui étaient si tentantes pour l'Arrankar. Ichigo commença à le frapper. Grimmjow saisit rapidement d'une seule main, les poignets de sa victime et les tenus fermement au-dessus de la tête du rouquin.

Le Sexta se releva légèrement pour voir le visage rougi du shinigami, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les yeux à moitié fermés de sa victime, remplis de luxure et de débauche. Grimmjow glissa son autre main sous le haut de l'uniforme blanc du rouquin, et vient caresser ses flans arrachant des gémissements au plus jeune. Il remonta ensuite sa main et titilla les bouts de chair qui commencèrent à durcir doucement. Ichigo gigota dans tout les sens, essayant de se libérer de la puissante prise du bleuté, en vain...

-Ah ! Gémit Ichigo, pour le plus grand plaisir de Grimmjow qui sourit de plus belle.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son vis à vis et glissa sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de l'autre, allant à la recherche de sa jumelle pour débuter un ballet rapide et endiablé. Ichigo, incapable de se contrôler, gémissait sans aucune retenue. Grimmjow libéra enfin les poignets de son prisonnier, qui les passa derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient.

Les deux mains du bleuté s'affairaient à caresser la peau halée du jeune homme, lui procurant un maximum de plaisir. D'un geste habile, il détacha l'obi qui retenait l'hakama et le fit glisser, dévoilant les jambes du rouquin qui rougit violemment au geste du bleuté. Les mains fermes du Hollow descendirent plus bas, caressant lentement la verge d'Ichigo qui commençait à durcir. Le shinigami gémit en gesticulant, essayant désespérément de faire accélérer les allers-et-venues sur son membre palpitant.

Grimmjow voyant l'envie se refléter dans les yeux du plus jeune, se recula et sourit à pleines dents en relâchant la verge du rouquin, le laissant face au désir mais sans pouvoir obtenir la jouissance qu'il souhaitait. Ichigo, prit au dépourvu lâcha un grognement de frustration.

-Grimm...Gémit faiblement le shinigami remplaçant.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir finir tout seul... Bien sûr, je te regarderais. Décida le bleuté en étirant un sourire plus prononcé.

Ichigo rougit violemment à la réplique du plus vieux. Il ne pouvait consentir à se masturber devant son ennemi, de surcroît. Mais Grimmjow l'avais excité et son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Sa propre main descendit lentement, très lentement. Il attrapa délicatement sa verge et en sentant ses doigts dessus, laissa sortir un gémissement. Le simple contact avec sa propre peau sur son membre plus que dur, lui procurait un intense plaisir. Il commença à pomper rapidement son sexe sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, plus rien ne comptait que le plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Ignorant et oubliant finalement la présence du bleuté à ses côtés, Ichigo gémit de plus en plus fort, laissant sortir des cris déformés par le plaisir et la luxure.

-Je constate que tu es bien disposé, et que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Dit le Sexta en ricanant de la vision de son prisonnier perdu dans les limbes des plaisirs charnels.

Il observa attentivement les gestes du rouquin et écouta les gémissements qui remplirent rapidement la salle. Cela suffit pour faire durcir la verge de l'Arrankar, qui se retrouva bien trop serré dans son hakama. Mais il réussit néanmoins à se contrôler et à se contenir. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux ambre remplis d'envie et embrumés par la luxure, posés sur lui, sa résistance lâcha. Et, après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, il vient arracher un nouveau baiser passionné au rouquin.

-Grimm...

Le bleuté étira un nouveau sourire et une lueur de malice apparut dans ses prunelles turquoises.

-Si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir le demander... Et poliment.

-...

-Je t'écoute !

-S'il...S'il-te-plaît Grimmjow... Je n'en peux plus.

Le Sexta, satisfait de la soumission du plus jeune, prit enfin la verge du rouquin entre ses doigts et en titilla la fente. Ichigo, incapable de retenir ses cris de plaisir, mit ses mains devant sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer les sons obscènes qui sortaient sans retenue. Mais quand une chose humide se posa sur son membre, le shinigami remplaçant ne put décemment pas se retenir de crier sous la surprise, mais tout de même ce gémissement était empli de plaisir. En effet, la langue du bleuté parcourait de haut en bas le sexe tendu du prisonnier, laissant une légère traînée de salive et procurant un immense plaisir au plus jeune.

Grimmjow finit par prendre en bouche la verge chaude du rouquin sous ses gémissements lascifs. Il pompa lentement, arrachant de multiples cris de plaisir à sa victime. La main droite d'Ichigo se perdit dans la chevelure bleue de son « amant », tout en se mordant l'autre poignet, pour s'empêcher de gémir. Mais cela était vain face à l'habilité du Sexta qui était doué, bien trop doué avec sa langue pour le shinigami. Ce dernier sentait la délivrance venir, quand Grimmjow stoppa tout geste et retira la verge de sa bouche en souriant devant la vue de son prisonnier tremblant en attendant de jouir, les joues rougies.

-Il va falloir que toi aussi tu y mettes du tien ! Dit l'Arrankar avec un sourire sadique en descendant sa main vers son hakama, et d'un geste brusque l'enlevant.

Ichigo rampa difficilement vers le Sexta en tremblant et vient saisir le sexe du bleuté puis commença à faire monter et descendre sa main sur la longueur du membre devenu dur depuis.

-Allez continue !

Grimmjow attrapa les mèches rousses et appuya la tête du shinigami jusqu'à lui coller son érection sur le visage. Le plus jeune ouvrit sa bouche et en sortit sa langue, la faisant parcourir toute la verge, de haut en bas, réussissant à soutirer de petits gémissements discrets à son propriétaire. La prise dans ses cheveux se fit plus forte, il descendit la tête, arrivant aux bourses du Sexta et commençant à les suçoter délicatement, faisant se contracter Grimmjow qui fut plutôt surpris par les talents du rouquin. Le bleuté grogna de plaisir, mais décida de reprendre le contrôle. Sa main parcourut le dos d'Ichigo toujours à quatre pattes, et amena ses doigts à l'entrée de ce dernier en commençant à la titiller. Ichigo surprit par la main sur ses fesses, laissa échapper un petit cri, ce qui fit sourire le bleuté qui en profita pour fourrer son membre dans la cavité buccale du rouquin qui risqua d'étouffer ce dernier. Grimmjow n'eut que faire des protestations qu'émit le shinigami remplaçant et rentra deux doigts d'un coup dans l'entrée chaude du plus jeune qui sursauta légèrement à l'intrusion. Le bleuté bougea rapidement ses doigts, ne procurant aucun plaisir au rouquin, seulement de la douleur. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se risquèrent à se perdre sur ses joues rougies.

Une fois que le Sexta sentit sa verge suffisamment mouillé, il retourna brusquement le shinigami, le plaquant sur le lit, lui bloquant ainsi tout geste. Il écarta ensuite les cuises du rouquin et se positionna entre. Il agrippa fermement les hanches du plus jeune, plaça son membre devant l'anneau de chair et le pénétra violemment. Ichigo cria de douleur sous le coup brutal.

Grimmjow n'attendit pas que le plus jeune s'habitue à sa présence dans son entre, il commença des va-et-vient rapides, qui firent crier le rouquin, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Le Sexta sourit et se rapprocha de son vis à vis et lécha les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ichigo quémanda un baiser, espérant ainsi oublier la douleur. Grimmjow lui accorda son envie en l'embrassant, lui dévorant les lèvres, ses lèvres si tentantes. Le shinigami réussit à se concentrer seulement sur le plaisir qu'il obtenait avec sa bouche, oubliant presque les coups de buttoir qu'il ressentait. Au final, la douleur finit par s'estomper et laissa bientôt place au plaisir. Lorsque Grimmjow frappa ce point qui provoquait un frisson dans tout le corps du rouquin, la chair autour de sa verge se resserra, et il sut qu'il avait touché la prostate de son prisonnier. Il sortit alors son membre entièrement et l'enfonça profondément, d'un seul coup et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, touchant ce point sensible à chaque fois, procurant d'intenses frissons au rouquin.

-Ah ! Grimm... Je... Je n'en peux...

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase, jouissant dans un cri empli de luxure. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, mécontent que sa victime se libère avant lui et sans sa permission. Il retourna le shinigami, le mettant de nouveau à quatre pattes et entra en lui, la position lui permit d'aller plus loin encore. Le fait de s'être libéré, Ichigo n'avait plus la force de se porter. C'est avec les fesses relevées que le rouquin continuait de prendre du plaisir, sentant parfaitement le sexe du bleuté dans ses entrailles. Le Sexta finit par se libérer dans le corps de sa victime, le remplissant totalement de sa semence dans un ultime râle. Il se retira et s'effondra sur le rouquin qui haletait et qui finit par s'endormir dans le lit du bleuté. De son coté, Grimmjow se releva et alla prendre une douche, prévoyant de remettre ça après.

En sortant de la salle de bain, le bleuté grogna de mécontentement. En effet, Ulquiorra se trouvait au centre de la pièce, quand ce dernier vit le Sexta, il se dirigea vers le lit en l'ignorant royalement. Il prit l'endormi dans ses bras et commença à partir en direction de la porte lorsque Grimmjow l'en empêcha en lui bloquant la route.

-Ulquiorra, laisses la fraise ici ! Grogna le bleuté.

-Aizen-sama le convoque immédiatement. Alors je l'emmène, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Sur ces mots, le Quatro disparut de la pièce avec son colis.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre 5 ne devrait, techniquement pas trop tarder, j'espère le poster ce week-end, sinon je m'en excuse d'avance ^^<p>

A bientôt \(^.^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le 5° chapitre ^^

je suis désolé du retard mais pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est ma Béta adoré qui a pris son temps (Non, Minipouce712, je t'interdit de me toucher avec ce que tu tiens dans le main ! Pose ce couteaux tout de suite ! )

Petit rapel : Tout les perso et l'histoire original appartienne à Tite Kubo !

* * *

><p>Ichigo ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière agressait ses pauvres pupilles. Il voulut se lever mais il comprit vite que ses poignets étaient attachés à la tête de lit par de grosses menottes en métal. Il détailla la pièce et reconnut les appartements d'Aizen. Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait dans ce même lit, quand une voix bien connue lui adressa la parole :<p>

-Bien dormi ?

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers la voix et vit le maître des lieux assis dans un fauteuil de velours, le regardant avec un verre d'alcool dans la main gauche. Son habituel sourire de manipulateur sur le visage. Le shinigami redoutait déjà ce que pouvait lui faire le traître. Ce dernier émit un petit rire…

-N'ai pas peur. Je ne vais absolument rien te faire, n'ais crainte.

Le chef des Arrankar se leva et se dirigea vers le lit, se posant à coté de son prisonnier. Le captif eut un petit geste de recul qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de son vis à vis. De sa main libre il saisit le menton du rouquin, puis prit une gorgée de son breuvage et échangea un baiser au shinigami. Ichigo n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler la boisson qui entrait dans sa bouche par l'intermédiaire du traître. Une fois que le verre fut vide, Aizen relâcha le visage du plus jeune qui toussota légèrement. Le brun émit un nouveau petit rire face au rouquin pas habitué à l'alcool que ce premier venait de lui faire boire de force. Ichigo lui lança un regard noir, le traitre étira un énième sourire, mais celui-ci fit frémir le shinigami. Le maître des lieux se leva.

-Ichigo, je ne suis pas content ! Tu as causé quelques dégâts aujourd'hui.

Aizen, pour appuyer ses dires, alluma un écran géant montrant la salle d'entraînement ravagée par son combat avec Aka.

-Ce n'était pas de ma … Ah !

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase que par un gémissement de surprise. Son estomac était chaud, tout son corps avait chaud, il tremblait. Le chef des Arrankars s'approcha doucement de son prisonnier.

- Que aah... Que m'as-tu fais boire ? Aaaaaah !

- Szayel a crée une nouvelle drogue, elle empêche d'utiliser ton réatsu, mais je crois que dans ton monde cela ressemble plus à ce que vous appelez un aphrodisiaque.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise sous la réponse du brun, mais ne put rien protester trop engourdi par le produit. Une bosse commença à apparaître au niveau de son entre-jambe, instinctivement le rouquin replia ses jambes pour cacher cette honteuse apparition mais le frottement du tissu sur son membre le fit crier de plaisir mais de douleur aussi. Il tira sur ses menottes essayant de se soustraire aux anneaux de métal.

Aizen finit par lui libérer les poignets. Le shinigami n'attendit pas, ses pensées perturbées par la boisson ingurgitée et massa sa verge, oubliant jusqu'à la présence du brun à ses cotés. Plus rien ne comptait hormis le besoin de s'occuper de son sexe empli de sang, pulsant entre ses doigts. Il commença des va-et-vient rapides, gémissant sans aucune retenue. Criant son plaisir à vive voix, remplissant la chambre silencieuse de ses bruits lascifs.

Il finit par se libérer dans sa main, tâchant aussi les draps de sa semence. Croyant en avoir enfin terminé avec les effets de la boisson, Ichigo déchanta en sentant de nouveaux papillons se rassembler dans son ventre et sa verge se gonfler de désir. Il recommença ses actions comme précédemment, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Le shinigami tourna son visage vers le brun avec le regard implorant de l'aider.

Aizen sourit mais ne bougea pas, laissant le rouquin seul face au plaisir montant. Décidé à se libérer et à calmer la chaleur qui le consumait, et cela qu'importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour, Ichigo remonta une main à sa bouche et se lécha avidement les doigts, les salivant à fond. Une fois la tâche accomplie et qu'ils étaient suffisamment humides, il les dirigea vers son anneau de chair avant de pénétrer son antre de l'un de ses doigts, mais cela ne fut pas encore suffisant. Il en inséra un autre et commença un mouvement de ciseaux mais qui ne le combla toujours pas, il en mit un troisième, les bougeant rapidement, voulant trouver ce point qui le faisait crier habituellement, mais impossible de l'atteindre. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le brun et hésita un instant, avant de lui demander :

-S'il te... S'il te plaît... Mets-la-moi !

Ichigo rougit violemment, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé dire cela à voix haute, une demande si perverse était sortie de sa bouche.

Aizen étira un sourire ravi face à la position que venait de prendre le rouquin, le visage dans le coussin, les fesses relevées et ses deux mains étirant son postérieur, dévoilant l'anneau de chair qui y trônait. Aizen observa le visage rougit et les yeux ambrés embués par le plaisir, ces même yeux que le traître aimait, ils étaient si arrogants et pourtant en cet instant si soumis. Le chef des Arrankars voulu en voir plus, voir jusqu'où le plus jeune pourrait aller pour obtenir ce dont il avait envie.

Le shinigami remplaçant impatient gémit pour faire comprendre à son homologue qu'il ne voulait plus attendre. Le brun attrapa les poignets du rouquin et les menotta de nouveau dans son dos. Ichigo voulu protester mais le traître lui mit un mord dans la bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Aizen étira les fesses du plus jeune et enfonça un petit vibromasseur en forme de fraise dans l'entré chaude du rouquin. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, maintenant bloqué dans cette position humiliante. Il essaya de se libérer de l'emprisonnement des bracelets de métal. Mais stoppa tout mouvement quand le jouet se trouvant en lui se mit à vibrer. Il ferma les yeux profitant au maximum des sensations que lui procurait l'objet.

-Il va falloir que je parte, j'ai une petite réunion. Déclara Aizen.

Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant que l'homme allait partir en le laissant comme ça, nu, bloqué sur le lit avec un jouet pour adulte dans son entrée. Aizen put lire la peur dans les yeux du rouquin et étira un sourire malicieux...

0o0o0o0o0

Grimmjow fulminait, son maître avait pris sa fraise alors qu'il était en train de jouer avec, et il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus depuis. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, comme un tigre en cage, rageant et grognant son mécontentement. On frappa à la porte et le bleuté grogna un « entrez ». Une fraction entra, il le reconnut, c'était le même qui avait eu l'audace d'attaquer sa proie.

-Grimmjow-sama ! Aizen-sama vous convoque ainsi que tous les membres de l'Espada.

Le Sexta fut surprit, depuis que le rouquin était retenu ici, le chef des Espada n'avait pas fait de nouvelle réunion. Cela intrigua le bleuté. Il afficha son habituel sourire sadique et sortit de ses appartements prenant la direction de la salle de conseil. Il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi, Grimmjow. Dit Aizen en le voyant.

Le bleuté prit place à coté du brun et en face d'Ulquiorra.

-Abordons maintenant la raison de votre convocation, cela fait maintenant 11 jours que Kurosaki Ichigo est retenu ici. Il est grand temps de reprendre là où nous nous en étions arrêtés.

-Aizen-sama, si je puis me permettre, n'aviez vous pas promis à Kurosaki-san de ne plus attaquer la soul society, ni le monde des humains ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

-Il est vrai que je lui ai promis cela, mais bientôt ce sera le cadet de ses soucis. Alors je tiens à vous rappeler que bientôt nous irons faire un petit tour chez les shinigamis. Je veux qu'à ce moment là, vous soyez tous prêts.

Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Grimmjow qui préféra étirer un large sourire en prévision des combats à venir.

-Szayel, les préparatifs sont-ils terminés ? Demanda le brun en regardant le scientifique.

-Oui, tout est fin prêt, Aizen-sama !

-Parfait alors l'opération débutera demain...

Grimmjow regarda l'échange que seuls les deux hommes pouvaient comprendre. En effet, le bleuté ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait son maître et ce cinglé de scientifique, de même que tous les autres membres de l'Espada.

-Bien, maintenant, la réunion est terminée ! Déclara Aizen.

Et sur ces mots, le brun se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de sortie. Dans le couloir le menant à ses appartements, il entendit la voix de Gin, qui s'approcha.

-Alors tu te décides enfin à jouer cette carte-ci, mais fais tout de même attention à ne pas t'en mordre les doigts à la fin.

Aizen ouvrit les portes de sa chambre et les ferma derrière lui, le séparant ainsi de l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division. Il alla près de son fauteuil et regarda en direction du mur opposé, il y vit son petit prisonnier. Il était attaché à la surface blanche, les yeux bandés et un mord toujours présent dans sa bouche ne permettant de laisser passer que quelques sons sans aucune compréhension. Ses jambes maintenues écartées par des sangles solides, entre ses fesses dépassait un objet, le maître des lieux se souvient du godemiché qu'il lui avait mis. Des gémissements aigus et à moitié étouffés se firent entendre. Aizen baissa les yeux vers la verge gonflée entravée par des liens, le bloquant ainsi, sans la possibilité de se libérer.

Le brun émit finalement un petit rire qu'Ichigo entendit et qui le fit relever la tête en direction du son, il gigota pour enlever les liens qui restreignaient ses mouvements mais en vain.

-Mmm...Mpf..., essaya d'articuler le rouquin.

Le chef des Arrankars finit par se lever et alla près du shinigami remplaçant, d'un geste lent et calculé, il survola de ses doigts fins le membre dressé du plus jeune, lui arrachant un long gémissement étouffé par le mord. Le brun enleva ce dernier, dévoilant des lèvres tentatrices qu'il caressa de son pouce, puis détacha le bandeau noir pour voir ce regard qu'il appréciait tant. Les yeux ambres du rouquin s'ouvrir légèrement, toujours embués par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Aizen pu tout de même y distinguer une nouvelle flamme. Une qui était particulièrement belle, elle vacillait mais restait tout de même présente. Le maître approcha son visage et pu y lire le désir du plus jeune ainsi que le début de sa soumission. Le brun étira son sourire avant d'embrasser son prisonnier dans un mouvement de passion. Il libéra les mains du rouquin, qui attrapa sa verge, voulant maintenant se libérer, mais fut arrêté par le chef des Espadas. Ichigo voulut protester mais ses lèvres furent de nouveau happées par son vis-à-vis qui alla chercher sa langue, la faisant tournoyer autour de la sienne, les laissant danser jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux casse le baiser pour permettre à son prisonnier de respirer.

Aizen détacha complètement le prisonnier mais laissa tout de même les liens qui bloquaient la verge du rouquin. Le brun le prit dans ses bras et alla le poser sur le canapé de son petit salon, quant à lui, il s'assit sur son habituel fauteuil. Ichigo ne comprit pas, il lança deux, trois regards vers son « maître ». Le traître comprit très vite ce qu'attendait le shinigami remplaçant.

-Ichigo, viens là. Dit Aizen en tendant la main vers le rouquin.

Le prisonnier se déplaça à quatre pattes vers le brun, ce dernier lui prit le bras et le souleva et le fit s'asseoir ses genoux, l'embrassant langoureusement. Sa main droite descendit vers le membre dur du rouquin qui pulsait entre ses doigts. Il commença de doux et lents mouvement de va-et-vient, Ichigo frissonna de plaisir au contact de son sexe sur la peau de l'autre. Après une dizaine de gémissements de la part du shinigami, Aizen stoppa tous ses gestes.

-Si tu veux pouvoir jouir, il va falloir que toi aussi tu travailles.

Ichigo sut exactement de quoi parlait l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. Le rouquin descendit des genoux du brun et se pencha vers l'hakama blanc du traître, il défit l'obi et alla chercher le membre du chef des Espada. Il le sortit et vit qu'il était dressé, il embrassa doucement la verge, parcourant le long du sexe de sa langue, laissant un sillon de salive. Il suçota ensuite les bourses, les malaxant avec douceur. Aizen aima tout particulièrement l'attention que lui portait son prisonnier, sa main se perdit dans les cheveux du rouquin. Il appuya légèrement dessus. Ichigo comprit le message et prit en bouche le membre, il utilisa parfaitement sa langue, la tournant autour de cette colonne de chair. Aizen ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier les sensations que lui procurait le shinigami. Le brun dirigea sa main gauche vers les fesses du rouquin, attrapant le jouet qui était resté dans son corps. Il appuya sur un bouton et le vibromasseur se mit à trembler. Ichigo ouvrit brutalement les yeux sous la surprise, il émit un gémissement qui se répercuta sur le membre du brun. Aizen étira un nouveau sourire, il saisit l'objet et le fit rentrer-sortir, Ichigo lâcha le sexe du chef des Hollows en se cambrant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentit. Le shinigami cria.

Le rouquin reprit la verge dans sa main, il essaya de rester calme, d'oublier temporairement les sensations que son derrière ressentait. Il sortit de nouveau sa langue et la posa sur le membre, il fit de longs aller-retour sur la longueur du sexe dressé. Une fois parfaitement humide, il le lâcha, se retourna et releva légèrement ses fesses, les montrant au brun.

-S'il te plaît, mets-la en moi !

Ichigo dit ces mots sans rougir cette fois, toute timidité l'avait quitté, seul le besoin de sexe et l'envie guidait son corps, son esprit était embué par le plaisir. Le chef des Arrankars ne bougea pas pour autant, il attendait la soumission parfaite et totale de son prisonnier, seule l'utilisation de ce mot pourrait alors lui permettre de prendre le jeune homme, mais pour l'instant, il savourait la vue du corps sans pudeur du rouquin.

-Aizen-sama !

Le brun étira un sourire plus que calculateur, enfin le shinigami remplaçant avait prononcé sa soumission, le maître des lieux attrapa le jouet dans les fesses du plus jeune, l'enleva violemment sous un bruit plaintif de la part du rouquin. Aizen passa un doigt sur l'anneau de chair, l'entrée parfaitement dilatée d'Ichigo laissait sortir des bruits lascifs, un liquide coulant de ce trou. Le brun se leva de son siège, attrapa les hanches du plus jeune avant de se positionner face à ce petit derrière qui le tentait tant, avant de le pénétrer brutalement, arrachant un long gémissement à son prisonnier. Il fit de rapides va-et-vient, puis enlaça la taille du plus jeune avant de le lever, son membre encore présent dans le délicieux corps du rouquin. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-A toi de travailler, I-chi-go ! Aizen détacha chaque syllabe de ce dernier mot.

Le shinigami releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom prononcé, il rencontra le regard charmeur du propriétaire de ces yeux noisette et sut ce que voulait l'autre. Ichigo posa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun et commença à se lever, puis se baisser, ainsi de suite, faisant faire des allées-et-venues au sexe prisonnier de sa chair. La position permettait au membre d'aller plus loin que la précédente. La verge toucha la prostate du rouquin qui laissa partir un gémissement très auditif. Aizen prit le visage du plus jeune, le tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser emplit de passion. Ichigo le cassa pour respirer se reculant légèrement, un filet de salive les reliant encore.

Le brun descendit sa main libre vers la verge du rouquin, la caressant tendrement. Son visage se cala dans le cou de son prisonnier, il huma la douce odeur de l'autre avant de lécher la peau halée du plus jeune, lui soutirant de multiples gémissements, il mordilla ensuite cette même peau tendre. Puis il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à suçoter le lobe de l'oreille du shinigami, avant de lui murmurer :

-Ichigo !

La voix du traître montrait son désir, elle était fluide, légèrement rauque. Le rouquin rougit au son et au souffle qu'il ressentit sur sa nuque. Son corps se resserra sur le membre dans sa chair, la pression sur la verge du brun devenait si forte qu'Aizen arriva à la libération, de même que son prisonnier. Le maître des Arrankars libéra le sexe de sa victime de ses liens, puis ils jouirent ensemble se déversant ensemble. La semence du brun remplissant et marquant la chair du shinigami, alors que ce dernier se libéra sur son propre torse le tachant de sa substance blanche.

Aizen passa deux doigts sur le ventre du rouquin, récupérant au passage un peu de sperme et les mena à la bouche d'Ichigo pour qu'il les lèche, ce qu'il fit et ainsi goûta à sa propre semence.

Le shinigami remplaçant finit par s'endormir dans les bras du brun. Aizen le porta jusqu'à son lit avant de le poser et de le recouvrir de la couverture.

0o0o0o0o0

Le chef des Espadas ouvrit la porte et entra dans le laboratoire de l'Octava. Szayel s'approcha de son maître un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Quand devrais-je lancer l'opération ? Demanda l'homme à la chevelure rose.

-Prépares donc la salle, je vais la lancer maintenant...

Aizen sourit en pensant à la suite. Bientôt il pourrait gouverner, être dieu et abattre ces chiens de la soul society. Sa carte maîtresse allait être prête, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Aizen jubila...

* * *

><p>Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite devra attendre un peu car c'est bientôt le bac pour moi comme pour ma chère Minipouce712 et donc finis le plaisir d'écrire et bonjour les révisions (ToT)<p>

Bye bye ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, on commence enfin a voir le plan qui se dessine !

Encore merci à ma béta Minipouce712

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut sans aucune difficulté son monde intérieur avec ses hauts gratte-ciels penchés. Il chercha le vieil homme mais se souvint que depuis qu'Aizen avait scellé son Zanpakuto, Zangetsu était introuvable, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il était venu pour demander conseil à son sabre, même son horrible hollow était absent et ne pouvait se plaindre ou se battre. Il regarda le ciel emplit de nuages, son cœur doutait, il le savait bien.<p>

-Ichigooooooooo ! Hurla une voix difforme.

Le shinigami se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Shiro. L'albinos lui sauta dessus, brandissant son épée. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Rêvait-il ? Il attrapa instinctivement le manche de son sabre qui était réapparut entre-temps. Il tira Zangetsu et contra l'attaque. Le choc de la rencontre des deux morceaux de métal émit un bruit sourd. Les deux combattants se reculèrent d'un petit saut chacun, mettant un peu de distance entre eux.

-Yo mon roi ! Dit le Hollow, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais que... !

Shiro s'assit en tailleur et posa son sabre sur ses cuisses.

-Il semblerait que l'autre est enfin décidé de nous libérer de son scellé, répondit l'albinos.

-En effet, nous revoilà ici. Dit une nouvelle voix plus grave.

Ichigo tourna la tête et remarqua enfin la présence de Zangetsu à ses cotés.

-Mais... cela ne présage rien de bon...

-Que veux-tu dire vieil homme ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Cela fait 12 jours que nous avons été séparés, et je ne pense pas que Aizen nous a libérer sans raison.

-Hein ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'être surpris que des éclairs bleus apparurent ! Shiro profita de la distraction pour attaquer son roi. Ichigo réussit sans mal à esquiver et à contre-attaquer son homologue. Le hollow fit tournoyer son sabre par le bandage de la poignée et le lança en gardant ainsi une certaine distance. Après quelques coups qui réduisirent substantiellement l'immeuble, Ichigo et Shiro se positionnèrent tel un miroir en levant le bras tenant leur sabre respectif, le bandage s'enroulant autour de ce même membre, ils prononcèrent ensemble :

-BANKAÏ !

Et chacun eurent leur habit qui changea et sans attendre ils retournèrent au combat sous le grondement des dangereux éclairs. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore, couvrant légèrement le bruit de la foudre dans le ciel menaçant.

-Maintenant c'est toi qui seras la monture. Dit l'albinos entre deux attaques.

Leur combat dura et quand ils furent suffisamment proches et qu'ils eurent oublié le temps, un puissant éclair les frappa tous les deux, cela eut le mérite de les calmer un peu, même de les engourdir. Ils se stoppèrent un instant avant de reprendre.

-Getsuga tenshô ! Hurlèrent-t-ils tous les deux s'envoyant une vague d'énergie, l'une d'un noir profond et l'autre d'un blanc pur.

Les deux énergies se combinèrent, le mélange engloba les deux adversaires et les rapprocha. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent, elles commencèrent à se fondre l'une dans l'autre entraînant le reste de leur corps, pour fusionner et ne plus former qu'un seul être.

-NON ! Crièrent les deux combattants.

Une nouvelle vague d'énergie s'échappa du rouquin, Shiro l'imita, les deux réatsus se combattirent férocement et se repoussèrent avec violence. Il fallu un peu de temps avant que les deux corps ennemis se retrouvent projetés dans un immeuble différent, et la fusion prit fin...

0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas les lieux. Il se souvient pourtant s'être endormi dans la chambre du traître. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce, il y faisait sombre, il y avait si peu de lumière que le shinigami eut du mal à voir loin. Il était en position fœtale et avait terriblement mal aux articulations et un puissant mal de crâne. Il attendit un peu, espérant voir apparaître Aizen et qu'il lui explique ce qui se passait et surtout la raison de son réveil ici !

Mais comme personne ne vient le voir, il décida d'abord de se relever, il se mit sur pieds et sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, il posa sa main sur son torse, sur son cœur plus précisément, et là, à sa surprise, lui qui s'attendait à sentir la chaleur de son corps ne sentit rien, pas même la douceur de sa peau. Il plissa les yeux, espérant pouvoir distinguer ce qui venait de se passer. Quand d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant rentrer la lumière trop vive ce qui força Ichigo à fermer temporairement ses yeux agressés par l'intensité de l'éclat. Une fois réhabitué à la lumière, il vit une forme se découper, le chef des Arrankars se déplaçant lentement vers son prisonnier.

-Parfait ! L'opération a échouée mais ce résultat était inattendu !

Ichigo ne comprit pas de quoi parlait l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, il reporta son regard vers son torse, il ne portait rien, seules quelques bandes déchirées tenaient encore ici et là. Il souleva sa main et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, il n'y avait rien, pas de peau, pas de chair, seulement un vide, un trou qui trônait à la place de son cœur. Le rouquin comprit finalement, Aizen l'avait transformé en Arrankar. Il voulu s'effondrer mais une paire de bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière, ils étaient pâles. Le shinigami tourna la tête et vit ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Shiro lui souriait sadiquement. L'albinos le saisit par la taille et lui lécha le cou.

-Maintenant que je ne suis plus le cheval, il est temps de prendre ma revanche. Dit malicieusement le Hollow.

-N'oublie pas que ton existence n'est toujours pas stable pour l'instant, lui expliqua le brun. Elle dépend encore de lui.

Shiro sourit et lança violemment le rouquin sur son épaule et dépassa le chef des Arrankars.

-Pour ce que je veux faire, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Ichigo perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il ne pensa même pas à se défaire de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'albinos les conduisit vers les appartements que le brun avait donnés au shinigami remplaçant quand il avait accepté de rester ici. Shiro ouvrit la porte et alla déposer son colis sur le lit. Ce dernier était toujours bloqué par ce qui lui arrivait, le hollow sourit et attrapa le visage de l'autre et l'embrassa. Le baiser était violent, le double essaya presque d'étouffer le rouquin. Le shinigami le repoussa avec force. Le geste de l'albinos eut le mérite de réveiller Ichigo, qui descendit du lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain, il s'y enferma à double tour.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à comment cela était possible que Aizen ait réussi à le séparer de son Hollow intérieur. Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un ennemi supplémentaire. Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage, il alla ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire, il laissa couler l'eau chaude jusqu'aux trois quarts. Il enleva les bandelettes restantes et entra dans l'eau, il profita de la chaleur qui détendit ses muscles et lui provoqua un bien fou. Les douleurs de ses articulations disparurent en un instant. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait et surtout de tout ce qui venait de se passer...

De son côté, Shiro prit ses aises, enfin il était libre du subconscient du rouquin, et son roi allait bientôt apprendre que l'albinos ne serais plus jamais le cheval, que maintenant qu'il était dans un corps matériel, son "maitre" allait enfin comprendre qui était le plus fort. Le hollow se lécha les lèvres. Il défonça la porte le séparant du rouquin, ne pouvant plus supporter l'attente. Il fut ravi de voir Ichigo nu immergé à moitié avec de fines gouttes d'eau qui glissait sur sa peau halée.

Le hollow profita amplement de la vue offerte par le corps nu de son roi. L'albinos esquissa un nouveau sourire, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il commença à s'approcher de l'autre qui protesta en le voyant faire.

-Reste où tu es ! Cria le jeune homme.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils voyant que l'autre ne lui obéissait pas. Il tendit la main voulant attraper une serviette pour cacher sa nudité avant de sortir de l'eau, mais son bras fut saisi avant d'atteindre le tissu. Le shinigami lui lança un coup de poing avec son bras libre accompagné d'un regard des plus noirs, mais sa main fut elle aussi saisie avec une facilité déconcertante. Shiro souleva les deux bras du rouquin, le collant au carrelage du mur, les mains au-dessus de la tête et le corps hors de l'eau. Le hollow baissa les yeux vers le sexe du plus jeune qui rougit face à la situation.

-Mon roi, il est temps pour moi d'avoir droit à une petite compensation...

Sur ces mots, il saisit le membre de son pouce et titilla la fente ce qui fit gémir le rouquin et ainsi du pré-sperme coula légèrement entre les doigts blancs de l'albinos. Ce dernier enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et se colla au torse du shinigami remplaçant. Il lécha avidement la base du cou avant de la mordre jusqu'au sang, se délectant de la substance rougeâtre. Ichigo ferma les yeux et cria en sentant les dents de son gardien blanc. La langue du Hollow remonta jusqu'au menton de sa victime, avant de la passer sur les lèvres de son vis à vis, il lécha avidement cette bouche. Puis il força le passage pour sa langue rencontre sa jumelle pour un ballet endiablé que le rouquin avait bien du mal à suivre.

Pendant ce temps, la main de l'albinos n'avait cependant pas arrêté de taquiner la verge du shinigami. Le sexe parfaitement dressé et dur, Ichigo n'eut plus la force nécessaire pour tenir debout et ses jambes lâchèrent, il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'eau chaude avec le visage rouge et les yeux embués sans que cela ne soit dû à la température de l'eau. Shiro descendit pour être à la hauteur de l'autre, et s'assit dans l'eau. Il attrapa son roi et se colla contre son dos, dans cette position le hollow posa son menton sur l'épaule du rouquin et avait ainsi une vue dégagée sur le membre vigoureux du shinigami qu'il reprit en main et malaxa doucement.

Ichigo gémit de plus en plus mais n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir ou de repousser l'albinos. Shiro tourna le visage du plus jeune vers le sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il profita que le shinigami soit occupé pour délaisser la verge tendue et descendre ses doigts vers l'entrée du rouquin. Il en introduisit un, ce qui provoqua une contraction de la part du plus jeune qui essaya instinctivement de repousser l'intrus en lui bloquant l'accès.

-Ichigo...

Shiro prononça le prénom avec une voix malicieuse mais sensuelle. Le hollow n'insista pas et retourna caresser chaque parcelle de la peau hâlée. Etant son double, l'albinos connaissait tous les endroits sensibles du plus jeune. Il titilla les boutons de chair de son roi, le faisant ainsi crier, puis il caressa les flans, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner de plaisir son prisonnier. Une fois le rouquin aux portes du plaisir, le double blanc recommença l'opération d'avant et cette fois-ci, le plus jeune ne put repousser Shiro, au contraire son antre aspira le doigt ainsi que le suivant.

-Shi... Shiro !

Ichigo ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se libéra. Le hollow se permit un sourire de vainqueur et attira son prisonnier pour l'enlacer plus fortement. Puis il le souleva pour rentrer son propre membre dans la chair du rouquin, celui-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement n'ayant plus la force de repousser son double.

L'albinos engagea un cadence rapide dès le début ce qui fit crier Ichigo de plaisir. Le hollow réussit à frapper sans aucune difficulté la prostate du plus jeune. Les cris et gémissements emplis de luxure furent une douce mélodie aux oreilles du double blanc qui ne réussit à se contenir plus longtemps à l'entente de la musique. Il se libéra à son tour dans les entrailles du shinigami. Ce dernier particulièrement faible s'endormit dans les bras de son autre lui.

0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo ouvrit finalement les yeux dans son lit, il sentit une douce chaleur dans son dos, il fut surpris de constater que le Hollow dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, un bras le tenant par la taille. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, une force le ramena vers le corps endormi qui se réveilla. Le rouquin croisa le regard doré de l'albinos qui sourit en le voyant.

-Yo Ichigo !

-Tu es vraiment réel ?

Sur ces mots le shinigami approcha sa main pour toucher le visage et sentir si l'autre était vrai. Shiro attrapa le membre mobile et en lécha les doigts.

-Tu as pourtant bien senti ma réalité hier ! Dit l'albinos étirant un sourire moqueur.

Les joues du shinigami se colorèrent d'une magnifique teinte rosâtre en repensant à la veille. Le double remarqua le trouble de son interlocuteur et sourit de plus belle avant de placer sa main derrière la tête du rouquin, il vient à lui voler un baiser qui s'approfondit quand Ichigo se cambra légèrement au toucher des lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que le Hollow allait continuer ses attouchements, on frappa à la porte. Le rouquin profita de la distraction occasionnée pour échapper à l'emprise de son double. Une jeune fraction entra dans la pièce.

-Aizen-sama souhaiterait vous voir au plus vite, Kurosaki-sama !

-Que te veux encore l'autre mégalo ? Demanda Shiro d'une voix méprisante à l'encontre du chef des Arrankars.

-Aizen-sama m'a demandé de vous conduire tous les deux à lui.

Les deux hôtes se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas, surtout le shinigami remplaçant qui ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu le brun après l'avoir transformé et séparé de l'autre.

-Bien, nous allons d'abord nous habiller. Dit Ichigo d'une voix plutôt douce.

La fraction sortit et quand la porte fut refermée, le rouquin prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, il voulut se prendre une douche mais quand il remarqua son reflet dans la glace, il en fut choqué. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire attention hier mais deux bandes rouges étaient apparues, elles se trouvaient sous son œil gauche, séparées puis se rejoignant à la fin. Il reconnut les mêmes dessins que lorsqu'il portait son masque. Il essaya de le faire apparaitre mais rien, il ne put réussir à faire apparaitre ses pouvoirs de Hollow. Il comprit alors que depuis que Shiro et lui avaient été séparés, il ne pouvait plus avoir recours à la force que l'albinos lui conférait. Ichigo baissa finalement les yeux vers le trou qui trônait dans sa poitrine, il avait encore du mal à admettre que son âme avait été transformée en Arrankar par ce traitre d'Aizen. Il frôla le contour du trou, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson. La peau à cet endroit était si sensible et une petite chaleur se réveilla dans son bas ventre. Il décida d'aller sous l'eau froide, histoire d'oublier l'agréable sensation.

Il sortit de la pièce au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'approcha de l'armoire, ouvrit les doubles portes quand une paire de bras vinrent l'enlacer par la taille. Il tourna le visage et ses lèvres furent happées par celles du Hollow. Il tenta de le repousser mais la prise se fit plus forte. Quand le baiser cessa, la langue bleue de l'albinos alla lui lécher le cou faisant frissonner le rouquin de plaisir. Il reprit contenance et se dégagea de l'étreinte. Il prit une des tenues et l'enfila rapidement sous les yeux de son double qui le dévorait du regard. Le shinigami remplaçant lui en donna une autre, que l'albinos mit à son tour. La nouvelle tenue qu'il portait laissait apercevoir le vide sur son torse, et cela ne plus guère à Ichigo, cela lui donnait l'impression d'accepter sa nouvelle condition. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, puis une fois débarrassé de son haut, banda son torse de façon à cacher son troue, puis remit l'uniforme. Une fois cela fini, il sortit et remarqua que son double s'était appuyé sur le battant de la porte et attendait le rouquin. Ichigo le dépassa sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Shiro lui saisit le bras et d'un mouvement le shinigami finit dans les bras de l'autre lui, ses lèvres une nouvelle fois happées par son vis à vis.

D'abord surpris, le plus jeune ne répliqua pas mais quand le Hollow voulut approfondir le baiser, le rouquin le repoussa et sortit rapidement de la pièce, le rouge aux joues. Shiro se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ravi que son roi ait encore son esprit combatif. Puis il partit rejoindre l'autre hors de leurs appartements.

0o0o0o0o0

L'Arrankar les conduisit à la salle du trône. Shiro et Ichigo entrèrent en même temps sous le regard des Espadas qui les regardaient, curieux de voir la même personne en double, seul Szayel sourit à la contemplation du résultat inattendu de son expérience.

-Mes très chers Espadas, aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouvelles recrues. Dit Aizen.

-Quoi ! Crièrent en même temps les deux arrivants.

Ichigo s'avança légèrement et répondit avec un regard colérique.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté de t'obéir et de prendre part à ton plan machiavélique !

-Seulement maintenant tu n'as plus vraiment le choix...

Sur ces mots, Aizen regarda son acolyte Gin qui sans attendre fit s'agrandir son Zanpakuto Shinzo. Ce dernier découpa les bandages cachant la nouvelle condition du rouquin. Tous ouvrirent grand leurs yeux voyant le trou se dévoiler.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as transformé en Arrankar que je vais maintenant te faire allégeance !

Une fois sa réplique finie, le shinigami remplaçant tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, passablement énervé.

-Si je peux me permettre Aizen-sama, pourquoi Kurosaki Ichigo est-il en deux parties ? Demanda Ulquiorra en posant son regard sur le double blanc.

Le brun émit un petit rire discret en repensant à la raison de la présence de Shiro.

-Disons que Kurosaki Ichigo possède une volonté inébranlable et que son obstination lui a permi de contrer les pouvoirs du Hogyoku et a donné un résultat des plus inattendus. Donc sans plus attendre voici le Hollow qui habitait la conscience d'Ichigo.

Il désigna l'inconnu de sa main. Ce dernier étira un sourire digne des plus grands sadiques.

-Hichigo Shirosaki ! Ravi de vous rencontrer !

Puis il partit rejoindre le rouquin sans s'occuper des réactions provoquées chez les Espadas restés dans la salle. Il rattrapa le shinigami qui pestait contre le comportement du Chef des Hollows.

-J'en peux plus de rester ici. Il faut que je sorte un peu...

-Pas de problème !

Et le Hollow blanc prit la main du plus jeune et de l'autre ouvrit un garganta. Ils entrèrent dedans, plongeant dans le couloir sombre, marchant lentement vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est tout pour l'instant, à bientôt...<p>

PS: Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir à lire XD


End file.
